Falling with Grace
by Lyra Skye
Summary: After nearly 3 years, I've returned to my story! Revan continues her slow and heartbreaking descent into darkness. There is a time gap between 3 and 4, another between 4 and 5. Nothing significant, but it should be noted. Mandalorian War scenes coming soo
1. The Grove

The dry, warm plains of Dantooine were unusually quiet. The kath hounds were sunning themselves, and everyone seemed to be indoors. Well, almost everyone. Some Jedi could be seen walking through the plains, contemplating something... perhaps meditating. It seemed one Jedi was waltzing to her own tune, though... dancing to the music in her head.

She looked about 17, and she moved with a silent grace that did not stir the tallest of grass. Her stormy gray eyes took in every patch of sky, as if she was never to see such a sky again. Occasionally, the girl would leap up and twirl around, holding her hands in front of her as if they were holding some invisible weapon. In this one swift movement, her long black hair would whip around her.

"Damn, I've got to start tying my hair up. I can't see a damn thing." she said to herself.

Across the plains, there was a tiny grove with some large, shade giving trees. The girl was getting hot from her exertions, and started to make her way towards the grove. As she walked, she noticed a boy she knew from her classes studying some sort of datapad under one of the grove's trees. She smiled inwardly and began to walk over to him.

"So she's seen me." The boy said with a sigh. He rubbed the top of his head, which, like the rest of his head, was without hair. His hazel eyes darted from side to side, wondering if anyone else was nearby. He saw no one, and began to "study" his datapad again. He realized mere seconds before the girl was in front of him that his datapad had been upside down the whole time.

"Hello Malak." The girl said with a smile.

The boy- Malak- was finding it hard to make eye contact with her. In fact, he seemed to be looking in every other direction so as not to meet her stormy gaze.

"Revan." Malak murmured.

Revan wasn't discouraged by the unfriendly greeting, and plopped down next to him.

"Nice tree you've found here. I've been seeking shade all afternoon." Revan cursed her own stupidity. She had been within view of the grove for hours- it was only that she had just found someone under them. She hoped Malak wouldn't notice her blunder.

Malak looked up at Revan and found her face to be mere inches from his. He could see the flecks of gold among the storms clouds in her eyes. The smoothness of her fair skin was visible from this close, and he longed to touch his hand to her cheek. He began to go red at the thought of it, and could see now that Revan was smiling at him.

"You're awfully quiet, Malak... Kath hound got your tongue?" She added playfully.

"I'm sorry- my... my mind is on my studies... what with the trials" He trailed off.

"Ah, yes. Jedi knight trials. Well, we've got nothing to worry about, you know. I'm sure we'll pass. Why, I've never seen anyone wield a saber like you. Some of our peers... I know they take you for a bit of a brute. They're just jealous they can't swing a blade with such force."

"I'm happy for the praise, and your confidence. I value your opinion over that of my master." Malak realized the nature of what he had said and waited to be reprimanded, but no such scolding came.

"Thank you, Malak. I feel the same way... Zhar doesn't really understand me. He says I'm too bold... too passionate. Emotions lead towards the _dark side_."

Malak heard the mockery in Revan's tone at the last two words and laughed.

"Let's go for a walk- we're both done with our training for today. We can go down to the bridge."

"Alright. I wasn't getting much studying done anyway."

They both looked down at the upside down datapad and laughed.

The two walked through the grove without talking. For once it seemed even Revan had nothing to say. After a few minutes, Malak felt Revan take his hand in hers as they walked along. Malak's heart leapt at the gesture, and gently squeezed her hand in response. He wasn't sure what else to do- he never expected anything like this.

"You're getting ahead of yourself... she's just being nice." He said to himself. But Malak couldn't help but hope otherwise, even if that did mean trouble with his master.

Malak saw that they had reached the bridge and stopped. The two of them looked at the creek and the sun escaping behind the hills. Finally, Revan broke the silence. She turned to face Malak and took his other hand in hers.

"I... I know this all probably seems, so wrong. A Jedi isn't aloud to love, and here I am...loving you." She was smiling sheepishly.

"I must seem such a horrid girl to you- disobeying her master all the time, openly questioning the code... I just can't believe in it. Not when it means I can't have you." Revan touched a hand to Malak's cheek.

"Whatever my appearance, I love you. I love your quiet strength, your outbursts during class" Revan grinned slightly.

"I had to tell you. I couldn't pretend any longer. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, or if you think it's wrong"

"Revan." Malak's voice broke a little.

"I love you more than my life. More than anything the Jedi code could teach me. I would do anything you ask of me"

Revan wrapped her arms around Malak's neck, colliding softly with his chest. Malak lifted her in his arms... and they shared a kiss. A kiss of emotion, of ignorance, of passion. A kiss which would lead to chaos. A kiss, which would lead to death


	2. Free of Passion

"Revan. Please come with me. We have much to discuss."

It had been a month since Revan and Malak walked to the bridge together, and Revan knew immediately the nature of Master Zhar's discussion. She had been practicing lightsaber combat with Malak in the training room, when she suddenly felt Master Zhar's looming presence.

"Yes, Master Zhar."

Malak shot Revan a look of horror, and then hoped Zhar hadn't seen him.

"Surely he didn't hear her walk back to her room last night... we decided that there wasn't anyone around the corner after all." Malak said this to himself, but he knew that even if Master Zhar had not seen Revan creep back to her quarters last night, he could have found out in other ways.

"Were we that obvious... no. No, we weren't. We've continued as normal in the presence of others." Not that it matters now, he thought to himself. He knows and now he's going to question Revan. Malak looked up to see that Revan and Master Zhar had already left. For reasons unknown to him, Malak began to grow angry. He was so blinded by this newfound rage that he could barely see straight.

"Master Zhar... he will try to separate us. He'll ruin everything. What if he expels Revan? No, I'll kill him before he can do that." Malak was shocked by his own thoughts, but they continued.

"Yes, I won't let him take Revan away from me. We belong together and we belong here. No one can take her away from me. I promised her... I promised I would do anything for her. If that means I have to kill a few people to have her, I will. I can't live without her." Malak had begun to walk without realizing it... he was bumping into the JedI around him- walking through the gardens that lined the enclave.

"Master Zhar, you wished to speak with me about something?" Revan tried to keep an even, calm tone in her voice, though she could feel herself breaking up a little inside.

"Yes, my padawan. I am, surprised that you do not know why I have asked to speak with you. Or are you feigning your ignorance?" Zhar's voice was even, and it held no trace of anger. If anything, it sounded sad to Revan.

"I- I am not sure how to respond. Perhaps I have been feigning ignorance for weeks now... I think- I think I realized you knew a few days after but I blinded myself to it. I ignored it." Revan realized that she was probably supposed to be holding her head in shame now- to be feeling guilty. But she felt no guilt. She felt vibrant and alive, and her eyes almost dared her Master to question her.

"I imagined this was so. You are too perceptive to have not realized I was aware.."

Master Zhar looked older, more tired than usual. He rubbed his eyes wearily and drew in a deep breath, a sure sign that he was going to be making a long speech. Revan's eyes lost their daring gleam, and her heart softened for her Master. She could see this was hard for him, and that he did not want to be the one to lecture her- not now. But a part of her still wanted to be challenging; she had never given Master Zhar a break, in all her years of training. It was always a constant battle... "and now when you need to be fighting the most, you're going soft." She told herself. Before she could continue her thought, Zhar began to speak.

"How many years have you been at the enclave, Revan?"

Revan was caught off guard- this was not what she had expected.

"Nearly 13 years, I suppose."

"And, how long is it that you and young Malak have been friends?"

"Well, I don't know. We've known each other for as long as I've been here. We've always been friendly towards each other... perhaps, 5 years ago?" Again, Revan was unsure of how this was going to turn into the discussion she knew was coming.

Zhar sighed. "I know you're wondering why I wished to talk to you, when I can't seem to find the words... Revan. You are the most gifted student the Jedi order has accepted in years. Your potential is practically limitless. But I worry for you. I worry about your future. You battle with your emotions every day, I see this. You are not at peace. You are easily angered- quick to argue. Such qualities could send you down the dark path. And then this... I suppose I should have prepared myself for this. This was not unforeseen"

"Master Zhar, I will not stray. I value the teachings of the Order"

"Do you?"

"I- well of course I do. There is no emotion-"

"There is peace. Something you have very little of, my padawan. It is one thing to know the words. You must believe them. Do you believe our code, Revan? Can you follow it, knowing you are not free of passion?"

Revan felt herself blush a little... something she didn't ever remember doing.

"I can learn to be free of passion, Master Zhar. I can learn to be at peace. Please, do not turn me away. Do not turn Malak away. I have been... weak. I will not let my emotions rule me again."

Revan noticed that Zhar looked even sadder when he heard this, and this angered her.

"When will I be good in your eyes? When will I earn your acceptance? Can I do nothing that will please you?" White fire licked the storm clouds in her eyes as she spoke, but they began to gloss over in tears.

"I have asked for nothing but your approval since I came here! I have never failed you! Why do you deny me the only thing I truly want!"

Her Master seemed to be thinking about something, but it was clear he had heard her words. He was looking at Revan, or rather through her.

"I am sorry, Revan. I have confused you. I asked you if you could continue as my apprentice, and yet I showed no signs of approval when you replied. It is because I know what you are giving up. I know that you would be sacrificing the only relationship that means something to you, so that you could be a Jedi. Though I am glad you wish to continue on, I know that you may grow to resent my teachings- the teachings of the council."

Revan said nothing at this. She had been so desperate to convince Master Zhar of her loyalties that she had not really thought about what she was saying. She thought about seeing Malak in her classes, or out in the grove... the tears were welling up and she forced them back. She had to. She could not show such weakness now. But to see Malak, and to have to act as though nothing were different. And to see her Masters and know what they had asked of her... would it be too much to bare?

"Not if we kept it a secret. A better secret this time." She said to herself.

"Of course not, Master Zhar. I realize what I must do. It is the will of the Force that I continue down this path. I shall not fail."

And what path is that, Revan thought to herself. Where are you going? Does it really matter anymore?

"Yes, my apprentice. I see that you mean the words you say. We will talk no more of this. Your loyalties are apparent. As long as you promise to work on controlling you emotions... well. We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, I must go speak with the other Masters, and I believe you have someone you need to talk to as well. Good day."

Revan did not hear Zhar's last words, however. She had already started running towards Malak's chambers, hoping to find him there.

"Damn! Why isn't he here?"

"Watch that mouth of yours... it could get you into trouble." Malak was leaning against the doorway, smirking at her.

Revan returned the grin, but it was fleeting. She ran to Malak and they embraced.

"We need to talk. I don't want to in here though. Not where we can be heard. Let's go to the ruins in the east- no one is ever over there."

"I need to know what happened now, Revan. I've been on edge all afternoon. Do you expect me to walk in silence for ten minutes so we can be in private? I have to know."

"You talk of silence as if it's foreign to you. Before you met me your whole world was silence."

"Not anymore. You've made sure of that." Malak managed a weak smile.

"Well either way, we mustn't discuss anything here. Come on, if we run once we're on the plains we'll be at the ruins in minutes. No one needs to talk when they run."

"I do."

"Oh shut up- we're wasting time"

Revan grabbed his hand and led him to the enclave's exit.


	3. Choice

After 3 minutes of running Revan and Malak reached the giant stone pillars.

"Revan, please. I've been in suspense long enough. I have to know what Master Zhar said to you."

Revan's eyes were stormier than usual, and Malak knew that she was thinking very hard about something.

"Malak, this was never going to be easy. Why did I think it would be easy?" Revan seemed to be talking more to herself than Malak, but he didn't care. He sat beside her on the grass and waited for her to go on.

"We are allowed to stay. This much I know. Master Zhar has said he will let us stay. But we are never to be together again" Revan trailed off. She was looking at the sky as she always did... as if she was drinking it all in, in fear of never seeing it again.

Malak's heart dropped, and then the blind fury he had felt before returned. Master Zhar, and all the other masters, were denying him and Revan happiness. For what? Why did it even matter? He would rather be expelled from the order so that he could be with Revan. But he knew she didn't feel the same way. She wouldn't leave to order just to be with him. It meant too much to her. His anger subsided, and was replaced by sadness. "She doesn't love you- not enough to throw everything away."

Revan gave Malak a sad smile, looking at the way his whole body seemed to turn in itself at what she had said. She was almost exhilarated by it- this power she had to make him completely defenseless. Revan shook off the feeling in disgust and continued to speak.

"Malak, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what they say. We could keep it a secret. We were reckless these past few weeks- we thought no one saw us steal glances at each other? We were foolish. But not anymore. We can keep it a secret. No one will have to know. We can be happy and be in the order at the same time- they can't stop us. We're stronger than they are. We're stronger than they'll ever be. We can conceal our emotions from them. We will blind them with what they taught us."

Malak saw that Revan had a wistful look on her face, as if nothing would please her more than to use her training against the council. Malak felt a thrill at the idea as well.

"They can't take you away from me... I would never let them. We will be strong with each other. We will give each other the power to exceed even the wisest of masters." Malak gathered Revan in his arms as he spoke.

Revan's eyes were still storming. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Revan disentangled herself from Malak's arms and turned around to face him.

"Malak. We are treading on dangerous ground. Surely you see that. You must understand what we're suggesting. By keeping our affair a secret, we would be blatantly lying to our Masters. Everything we decide from now on will be a decision for the both of us. Our fates are intertwined, whether we continue on together or not. If you stay by my side, things will change. Please... think about this carefully. Can you love me, knowing you life will always be a little bit worse?"

"My life will never be worse when I'm with you. Can't you see that? My sacrifice means nothing if I can stand by you side."

Revan shook her head slowly. "If you were smart, you wouldn't do this. You would see what we're getting into."

"Revan! Do you want me or not? Do you want someone with you when times are so hard? How can you face what's coming by yourself? My life is in your hands! Take it! My will is yours. Do what you wish with it. I'm not getting left behind!"

The same rush of exhilaration flowed through Revan. "My will is yours."... It was as if such words could set something off in her. She felt so powerful and alive at the thought of such control. Again, Revan shook the feeling of such blind hubris.

"Malak, you know I don't want to be alone. But I don't want to hurt you either. If you're sure you wish to stay by my side..."

"Stop questioning me. The only way you'll ever hurt me is by annoying me to death." They laughed at that, and knew that it was settled. Whatever path they decided to journey down, it would be together.


	4. My Chains are Broken

"Revan, although I can teach you no more, I must send you on your journey with one last lecture. Promise me you will listen carefully. You may not understand what I tell you, but remember it. Remember my words so that they may guide you when you do not know where to turn."

Revan was surprised by Master Zhar's earnestness, and knew that he would not sound so urgent unless it was very important that she listened. She draped herself over a pile of plain, brown cushions and eyed Zhar intently.

Zhar seemed almost surprised that she had done as instructed, but continued as if nothing unforeseen had happened.

"Revan, I feel... Perhaps I have failed you. Yes, I am almost sure that I have failed you."

For some reason, Revan could not find the courage, or the words, to say anything. It didn't matter. Zhar seemed as though he was talking more to himself than to Revan- he had yet to meet her steel gray gaze... apparently his hands were much more interesting to look at.

"The day you teetered into our enclave, I knew you were different. Your eyes held a... a spark, if you will. A light which I had never seen in a person, let alone a 5 year old girl. I immediately took a liking to you, and awaited the year in which you would become a Padawan. You made teaching a joy, Revan. You were eager to learn, but also eager to question. The other Masters frowned on your curiosity, but I did all that I could to fuel it. I had never taught such a young, intelligent mind before. It seemed as though your potential was limitless- you were both smart and extremely strong in the Force. Perhaps this was my first mistake. I did not think of how I must have been confusing you. In one class your were held in the highest regard. In your others, you were constantly reprimanded."

"I was glad to take you on as my apprentice, when your time came, because I thought I may correct my former mistakes and be more firm with you... I was wrong. It seemed that you had begun to look to me as a father figure, since you found no other acceptance. And, to my dismay, I began to look at you as my daughter. I indulged your every curiosity- satisfied your every intellectual whim. When you hurt yourself practicing combat, was I not the first to come to you with a bandage and a story to keep you distracted?"

Revan remembered such occasions with fondness. Those were happier times, when she looked to Master Zhar for guidance and approval. In more recent years, she was lucky if she got a curt nod from him.

Master Zhar's eyes were moist, and he looked as if something was slowing pulling and pulling inside of him, ready to break into a million pieces.

"Revan. I hope... that perhaps in time, you may come to understand. After years of coddling, I saw my mistakes. I realized I was not helping you- I was setting you up for a fall. So I distanced myself from you. I stopped calling on you in class. Minimal eye contact and communication were the only ways I could think of making you stronger- more independent. Alas, my second mistake." Zhar put his hand over his eyes and let out a long, sad sigh.

"You grew fiery and brash in retaliation of my abandonment. What was once an innocent curiosity grew into an almost frightening obsession for knowledge. You questioned your superiors at every turn, shooting back at them with their own theories and, to our amazement, some of your own. The damage had been done. You began to see that you surpassed your peers- and perhaps some of your masters... as time went on you became even more headstrong. I felt helpless- you would no longer listen to my teachings- not after what I did to you... I am sorry that I turned away from you. In your time of greatest need, greatest confusion, I decided to let you think things out on your own."

Revan was speechless. The words she had so wanted to hear for so long had finally been spoken. But it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough. A voice she barely recognized as her own began to speak.

"It is too late for that. _It is too late for that_..."

Zhar nodded sadly. "I did not expect more. You have already chosen your way. There is little more I can do. That is part of the reason I wanted to speak with you. I feel that I have nothing more to teach you, Young Revan. You are no longer my padawan, and I see that you will become a great Jedi, when you time comes..."

"I. Well, thank you. I am, honored." Revan could not see anymore- not through the salty water blurring her eyes. She had felt almost guilty that she did not accept Zhar's apology. "I would have been lying if I had said anything else. I said what was in my heart. I... I've lied too much to him. This lie would have been too much."

"Master Zhar... you, know. Don't you. You've always known."

For the first time in a very long time, Zhar looked at Revan. He saw her eyes- like smoke after a fire has been drenched. He did not need to say anything. All he had to do was look, and her chains were broken.

Revan got up and walked out the door without another word to her Master.


	5. Preemptive Strike

The Republic ship loomed ominously over Onderon. If not for the fact that space is a soundless vacuum, one would assume that the silence was the breaths of the life on Onderon- of the entire Republic- held in a collective gasp of anticipation.

Its commander paced with no such anxiousness, choosing instead to send objects flying about the modest quarters. She had no love for the opulence of her fellow high ranking officers, flinging about the medals of honor and other useless trinkets they bestowed upon her with relish. As she paced up and down the narrow floor space, the jewels and war decorations encircled her like an extravagant halo. Occasionally a flick of the wrist would send one shooting out of orbit, only to be dragged back with an elegant flourish. The commander had not lost her grasp of the Force; indeed, it strengthened with every battle. But something had changed.

Her once bright and careless beauty was now as sharp and hardened as a diamond- her lustrous black hair cut to a boyish length so as to not be a burden. The gray eyes were stormy as ever, gold flecks piercing through like lightning. Smiles did not come easily, and what was once a childish temper had honed into a legendary fury.

Yes, war had changed Revan…

A little while later:

"… Revan? It's almost time."

A young man of medium build strode out of the darkness of the doorway. Hazel eyes sparkled brilliantly amid a landscape of fresh cuts and battle scars… his lips parted slightly and broke into a timid smile. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to approach her.

The decision was made for him- the ornaments crashed to the floor and Revan leapt into Malak's arms.

"Where have you _been_? You were supposed to stay behind to command the fleet! I told you to leave the ground missions to the other Jedis-"

"Namely you."

Revan lifted her face from Malak's shoulder to met his gaze. It was impassive, but she sensed a challenge lurking.

"You had no right. You blatantly disregarded my orders-"

"_Orders?_ Revan, you never so much as hinted that you didn't want me to go."

She pushed herself off his imposing frame, her body practically convulsing with rage.

"That's. Not. True."

Her words held enough venom to fill a full grown krayt dragon. Any other time Malak would have winced at such malice from Revan, but this was different. Victory in battle emboldened him and he intended to take full advantage of this newfound power.

"If you had any objections to my direct involvement in battle, you never voiced them. I can't read your mind, my dearest love..."

He was breathing softly onto the nape of her neck, his hands placed firmly on either side of her waist. Malak was now close enough to whisper, slowly:

"There's still a little time before you're needed on land… I've missed you."

Revan closed her hands around his for a moment- only to squeeze them viciously seconds later.

"Your fresh wounds will bloody my sheets."

The words were a low hiss, and just as painful as the grip she had on his fingers. He growled and wrenched his hands from hers, clenching them at his sides.

"I won't be your toy to trifle with. I want to aid the Republic as much as you do- it's _you_ who doesn't have the right! It's you who disregards. My position, my feelings.."

Revan turned around at this, without hesitation.

"You selfish brute. You putrid piece of bantha fodder! You could've been killed down there- no- slaughtered! The Force can only do so much against scores of Mandalorians until you're just asking to be hacked to bits. I'm supposed to be planning new battle tactics, not- not… YOUR feelings? I hate you! I hate you so much I could kill with it!

Revan's eyes were streaming. She crumpled to the floor, her body wracked with emotion.

"I hate you, I hate you…"

The words tumbled out of her mouth between choking sobs. Malak stood before her, dumbstruck. The words shot through him like jolts of dark electricity, his vision blurred at the edges. Soon he too was sitting on the floor.

"But- Revan, no. Please, I… I'd rather be slashed to pieces. Stop it."

It continued to spill out from her like some vile incantation.

"STOP IT."

His scream filled the room so completely, there was no space for her utterance. She ceased babbling and, having no where else to settle her gaze, looked up from the floor at Malak. He looked weaker than she had seen him since- since…

Back on Dantooine, by the ruins.

Oh, how she longed for that era. But although the setting had changed, the result of his transformation was no different. It strengthened her. Nevertheless, she found herself softening to him. Whatever had passed between them over the last few minutes was a blur, inconsequential. Why were they not holding each other already? What had she been doing that had made him so upset? She could hardly recall; her anger was a dizzying, ruthless storm, but when it cleared, it was as if the skies had never darkened.

"Revan, I love you too much to endure this. I'd rather take my chances with the enemy than bear another torture from your lips."

She was at his mouth already, gently touching it to hers.

He was holding her now, carrying her across the chamber, her cheek already a little bloodied from a gash above his chin.

And so the battle ended, just as the one below them began.


	6. Possession

Revan's voice called softly to Malak in his dream- a long slender finger lightly stroked from the tip of his nose to the end of his forehead. It was a familiar gesture, and one that he would remember bitterly as he laid alone in later years.

"I have to go soon."

Malak smiled before his eyes even opened. Propping himself up on one elbow, he kissed her forehead and sleepily watched as she slipped into her plain black and navy robes. She proceeded to pack a lightweight utility belt with detonators and medpacs, finally strapping a long handled lightsaber into place.

"…Revan?"

"Mmm?"

Malak wasn't sure of what to say. It was always hard saying goodbye, knowing that it could be the last time he saw those eyes or felt the curve of her back on his fingertips. Whenever Malak faced a Mandalorian in combat, he only had to imagine that the same warrior had shot at Revan- maybe even injured her. This sent him into a dark frenzy his own soldiers feared; it wasn't every day they had the misfortune of seeing a man electrocuted to death. So here he was, preparing to watch her go with the fear of losing her festering in his heart.

Revan was excited to enter the fray once again, but she too had her anxieties about leaving. Though she had never fully admitted it to herself, she feared her own death more than Malak's. A distant but far greater purpose for life called to her ceaselessly, so that every time she battled it was like a wild animal backed into a corner: uninhibited, savage. But there was an elegance to this barbaric resilience that surfaced in close combat… the Republic could not help but marvel at such a woman. So here she was, preparing to depart with the promise of future greatness burning in her heart.

"Well, what is it?"

Malak snapped back from a daze to see Revan standing over him in mock annoyance.

"Be careful out there, that's all. No need to play the fearless hero when you have a chance at saving your own neck."

"Since you can't very well command the Republic's armada by yourself, I won't let something as trivial as a teensy little siege on Onderon get rid of me… so put any thoughts of personal glory out of mind."

Swinging his legs over from the bed to the floor, he snatched her up by the waist and threw her onto the sheets. She laughed breathlessly but tensed at the groggy whisper in her ear-

"I will only be rid of you in death."

A chill ran down Revan's spine. Without another word, Malak relaxed his grip and she got up from the rumpled sheets to reach the chamber's door. Before exiting, she turned to lock eyes with her lover. Even in half-sleep, his were full of greedy desperation. Amid wondering what her own gaze betrayed, she turned into the corridor, gone from sight.


End file.
